Sailor V : Codename :: Vendetta
by fallacies
Summary: Minako Aino is Codename V. A short spamficcish crossover concept that won't be expanded upon. Probably the first and last fic that uses this particular crossover.


All works belong to their rightful owners.  
This was written for my amusement.  
Note, of course, that there are spoilers.

...- / -- --- -. --- .-.. --- --. ..- . .  
FPS -->  
-. --- - / ...- .- --. .. -. -  
Finally a Policy Shift?  
...- . ... -... .. .- -.

she put on a hard, graphite mask.

.. - .----. ...  
It is the year 2004. Globalization has united  
humanity under the banner of the British Empire.  
World peace has finally been attained.  
--- -... ...- .. --- ..- ...

it wasn't the same one that she had worn all those  
years ago, when in her naivete she had thought  
herself a heroine.

this one was of a style very nearly baroque, as  
might befit a Venetian carnival:

the face of the Virgin mary as the madonna of  
the birds.

- ... .  
The aetherfeld carries Western Civilization to the  
corners of the world, and the white man's burden  
is alleviated by automata.  
-... .-. --- - ... . .-. ...

"... long live the gentleman! long live the queen ..."

she turned off the closed-circuit television.  
joseph carpenter, the voice of fate. she couldn't  
bear to see his face.

-.-. --- .--. .. . -..  
But what is the price of utopia, that has been  
sacrificed in the name of unity?  
--. ... --- ... - 

upon the burnt, hairless flesh of her scalp, she  
pressed a hand. it seemed surreal that in the years  
that had lapsed she no longer cared for the loss --  
Vanity had died in the arms of fear, somewhere  
along the way.

she mused upon it no more. when had Vanity  
mattered, but in the dying throes of youth? she  
no longer had use for it, and her eyeless sockets  
could issue nothing. only Vengeance moved her.

tonight, a day would begin that would last a year,  
followed by a dawn the likes of which the world  
had never seen.

she could afford no errors.

.. -. / - ... .  
Indeed, who would speak out against the age of  
reason? If they spoke, would you listen? Would  
you really want to know?  
... ... . .-.. .-..

setting a black wig over her head, she examined  
the facade she had created in the mirror:

masked, a thin, well-shaped girl of indeterminate  
age, in a skin-tight bodysuit of black latex.  
almost like bondage gear.

over the top, she donned a school uniform of a  
style popular in 1920's japan -- a sort of cross  
between a kimono and a dress. the pattern on the  
cloth was chrysanthemums repeated against a  
pale yellow background.   
she fastened the laces of her leg boots.

in the cavernous depths of the abandoned  
underground, a toy monkey atop a music box  
clapped its cymbals together.

.- --. .- .. .  
A mask is only an image created in the likeness  
of an original.  
.. ... / .. -

it was friday, and the pa system in the streets  
announced the curfew to be effective after a brief  
claxon. the shadows of the fingermen were long  
against the brick walls of the alley.

evey hammond tried to stifle a cry. the fist  
pressed her against the wall, gripped tightly  
about a handful of her blouse. the man smiled  
toothily, and breathed in her face.

-. --- -  
But sometimes an image becomes symbol ...  
-- -.--

"you're dressed for the occasion," he said. "a  
Virgin? i give it to you that you've got the face  
for it, but i very much doubt you could sell it for  
anything. what do you say? a bit of fun, free of  
charge for an old bobby, or a night in the  
slammer?"

tears dripped from her chin as she reluctantly  
nodded.

"there's a girl," he said, smiling. he reached down  
between her legs. she closed her eyes to the  
world.

..-. .- .. .  
And in the wilderness that is the prison of the  
world, even empty symbols without cohesion  
may with sufficient belief grow strong and  
prosper .  
.-.. .- -.. -.--

the pressure on her breast eased. there was the  
thunk of something soft hitting the ground beside  
her feet. she reopened her eyes.

the blood of the fingerman pooled on the  
cobblestone, pouring from where a knife pierced  
the side of his temple. his companions were  
staring wide-eyed at something down the alley.  
evey turned her head.

... .- .. -. -  
In 1991, Minako Aino, alias Sailor V, was  
arrested by the Special Operations Division of  
the Royal British Library and charged as a traitor  
to the Empire .  
.--. .- - .-. .. -.-. -.- .----. ...

"Good evening, boys," said a masked girl,  
holding a pair of throwing knives by their tips in  
a gloved hand.

her clothing seemed to be foreign -- maybe from  
east asia. evey wasn't sure she could place the  
accent, but from the exotic apparel, she surmised  
that the girl might be a prostitute. one that  
catered to more exotic tastes perhaps?

"you bitch," said one of the fingermen, pulling  
out his gun.

-.. .- -  
She was subjected to torture and experimentation  
at a laboratory in Wiltshire.  
The purpose: to extract and mass-produce her  
transformation mechanism.  
.. ... / - ... .

"I don't think you'll be needing that where you're  
going," she said.

the man fired a shot. the arm of the masked girl  
was a blur -- in mid-air, the bullet collided with a  
chain extending from her sleeve, sending sparks  
across the ground. the bladed pendulum at the  
end of the chain flew upwards.

the masked girl moved her arm again. this time,  
she swung the chain toward the man, wrapping it  
around his right hand.

he dropped the pistol.

-.. .- -.-- / --- .  
Irrevocably altered by her captors'  
administrations, Minako Aino ceased to exist.  
With her death, the idea known as codename:v  
came into being.  
.-- ... .. -.-. ...

a fingerman standing to her right prepared to pull  
his trigger. pulling on the chain, she threw the  
bound man into her would-be killer, slitting his  
throat with the knife in her other hand as he  
passed. the bladed pendulum sank into the  
gunman's heart.

with a hard yank to the chain, she forced the  
pendulum free from the two corpses and back  
into her hand.

the remaining man shot at her, but deflecting the  
bullet with a knife, she sent the pendulum  
through his jugular.

- ... .   
Tonight, there shall be a revolution against the  
order of the world. The battlefield lies within  
your own mind.  
.--. .- .-. .-.. .. .- -- . -. -

cleaning her instruments with a black kerchief,  
the masked girl approached evey, who sat  
huddled against a wall.

"who are you?" asked evey, unable to shake the  
fear from her voice.

.-- .- .  
The enemy is everything you've ever learned.  
The cost of losing is nothing less than your  
identity.  
-... .-.. --- .-- -.

"Just a herald of the revolution," said the masked  
girl. "And mine is a revolution to end all  
revolutions."

... - .- -. -.. .- .-.. --- -. .  
Sailor V / Codename : Vendetta  
a sailormoon / vertigo crossover  
by fallacies  
-  
not to be continued  
inquire by email for details  
-.-. --- -- .--. .-.. . -..-

This is no FPS -- This is MGS!  



End file.
